


Тебе понравится

by a_most_beautiful_ruby_red



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_most_beautiful_ruby_red/pseuds/a_most_beautiful_ruby_red
Summary: Приквел. Что-то мне захотелось дать персонажам n-ное количество лет человеческой жизни.Связанного сюжета практически нет. Знаете, что такое self indulgence? Вот это оно.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	Тебе понравится

Джон собирается разыскать Нила. Он, конечно, знает, что должен встретиться с ним. Он, конечно, этого хочет. И откладывает этот момент почти полтора года. Сначала он убеждает себя, что у него слишком мало информации, потом – что сам он слишком занят, а поручить эту работу кому-то другому не может, потому что так подвергнет Нила опасности. Все это отговорки, которые он придумывает для самого себя.

Все другое, что он делает – это работа. Он находит нужных людей. Он дает им информацию, строго дозированно. Он контролирует результаты их работы. Ничего личного. Большинство людей, работающих на него, он ни разу не встречал.

Нил – это совсем другое дело. Он сейчас должен быть студентом. Лет двадцати – двадцати двух, не больше. Он будет нужен Доводу, но в будущем, не сейчас. Джон знает, что не завербовать его хочет. И знает, чего хочет на самом деле, узнал это еще в машине скорой помощи, в которой они бежали из аэропорта в Осло. Нил не обещал ему этого. Но обещал прекрасную дружбу, обещал, что они много чего вместе натворят и что Джону понравится. Джон согласен и на это, хочет и этого тоже. Но когда хочешь чего-то очень долго – перестаешь хотеть и начинаешь бояться. А он очень долго хотел.

«Скоро», – обещает он себе, в очередной раз откладывая встречу. На этот раз он убеждает себя, что слишком занят поиском человека, который порекомендует владельцу «Шиплиз» талантливого молодого искусствоведа Кэтрин Бартон, человека, который убедит Фредерика Бартона посоветовать своей племяннице принять предложение о работе в «Шиплиз», и человека, который натолкнет Андрея Сатора на мысль, что жену англичанку из аристократической семьи лучше всего искать в художественной галерее.

Джону, наверное, пора бы привыкнуть, что жизнь в состоянии удивить тебя, даже когда ты думаешь, что знаешь о своем будущем все.

Довод финансирует физические лаборатории через самые разные организации. Круг научных интересов работников этих лабораторий отвлекающе широк, и отвлекает, главным образом, от нескольких подвальных и полуподвальных помещений, где ровно четверо ученых заняты изучением инверсии. Джон имел достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что физика – не его стихия, поэтому и передал это направление деятельности физику-ядерщику, бывшему сотруднику Ми-6. В его файлах Джон и находит Нила.

Резюме и документы своих студентов, приглашенных для стажировки, предоставляет для проверки службой безопасности профессор Кембриджа, работающий в одной из лабораторий. Проверка рядовая, никакого отношения к Джону она не имеет, эти файлы он находит случайно. Если считать, что что-то в его жизни вообще может быть случайностью. На секунду Джону кажется, что он обознался, но только на секунду. Он смотрит на фото, не моргая, и усмехается сам себе. Он не перепутал бы Нила ни с кем другим в этом мире, даже если бы у того вдруг обнаружился идентичный близнец.

Начни он искать отговорки на этот раз – они бы перестали быть просто отговорками и стали бы идиотскими отговорками. Поэтому Джон мысленно надевает штаны большого мальчика, связывается с лабораторией, представляется потенциальным спонсором и просит профессора показать ему лабораторию и рассказать о своих исследованиях.

Профессор водит его по лаборатории почти час, увлеченно рассказывает о физике полупроводников, о том, почему именно за полупроводниками будущее и почему именно его исследования имеют все шансы окупить вложения, хвастается оборудованием и сотрудниками, которые у него есть, но не забывает упомянуть, что вот бы еще пара сотен тысяч… Джон вежливо улыбается и кивает, изо всех сил борясь с наступающей головной болью.

– Это Нил и Стейси, – профессор представляет ему парня и девушку, обсуждающих что-то на экране компьютера. – Нил, Стейси, это мистер… эм… Он заинтересован нашей работой и рассматривает возможность сотрудничества.

– Добрый вечер, – здоровается Нил, и окидывает Джона оценивающим взглядом. Джону кажется, что если бы сейчас кто-то измерил температуру его тела и пульс, то мог бы всерьез обеспокоиться его здоровьем. Он напоминает себе, что вообще-то он опытный агент спецслужб, а не девица из романа девятнадцатого века, и берет себя в руки.

– Ребята очень талантливые. Стейси выпускается в этом году, Нил – в следующем. Хотелось бы предложить им постоянную работу в нашей лаборатории, но… Вы же понимаете, у выпускников Кембриджа, тем более у лучших выпускников, не будет отбоя от выгодных предложений.

– Что ж, – вежливо улыбается Джон, – наше будущее принадлежит молодым. Возможно, нам всем стоит обсудить перспективы трудоустройства ребят за ужином?

Выходя из лаборатории, он краем глаза замечает сложные движения бровей профессора, адресованные Нилу и Стейси, слышит тихий смешок, знакомый и, несомненно, принадлежащий Нилу, и тоже улыбается.

После ужина, во время которого профессор продолжает рекламировать своих студентов, Стейси рассказывает о своей недавней публикации, а Нил говорит, что пока не уверен, хочет ли связать свое будущее с наукой, Джон прощается с профессором, сажает Стейси в такси и остается на тротуаре наедине с Нилом.

– Выпьем? – предлагает он.

Нил смотрит на него все тем же оценивающим взглядом, что и в лаборатории. От этого взгляда хочется спрятаться. Хочется показаться ему во всей красе. Хочется отвернуться и хочется не отводить глаз.

– Здесь недалеко есть бар, – говорит Нил, делая неопределенный жест рукой. Джон выдыхает, и только в этот момент замечает, что задержал дыхание, ожидая ответа. Он знает Нила. Знает, что они найдут общий язык, не могут не найти. Но волнуется и чувствует себя идиотом: еще никогда ему не было так нужно впечатлить двадцатилетнего парня.

В баре Джон заказывает водку с тоником для Нила и диетическую колу для себя, сознательно отражая их первую встречу: пытается удержаться от понятного ему одному символизма, но не удерживается. Нил заинтересованно приподнимает бровь.

– Итак, ты не уверен, что хочешь быть ученым. Почему нет?

– Тебя так удивляет, что кто-то не хочет провести всю жизнь в физической лаборатории? Мне показалось, что ты сам не мог дождаться, когда сможешь оттуда уйти, а ты провел там сколько? Полчаса?

– Что, так заметно?

– Да, немного заметно, – улыбается Нил. Очень давно он точно так же улыбался, спрашивая, не болит ли у Джона голова от физики. – Итак, ты хочешь инвестировать в науку, но не интересуешься наукой.

– Не все, что приносит деньги – интересно.

– Правда? Что еще приносит тебе деньги? Да еще столько, что ты готов вложить их в то, в чем ни черта не понимаешь.

– Ценные бумаги, – Джон выдает заготовленный для профессора ответ. – Я занимаюсь ценными бумагами.

Нил запрокидывает голову и откровенно смеется. Джон смотрит на него вопросительно и немного возмущенно.

– Что смешного?

– Извини, но на биржевого брокера ты не похож.

– Правда? А на кого я похож?

Нил смотрит на него этим своим внимательным взглядом и ненадолго задумывается.

– Я бы сказал, на военного, но в армии не заработаешь столько, чтобы спонсировать научные исследования. Так и хочется предположить, что ты торгуешь оружием, – Джон приоткрывает рот от возмущения и Нил снова смеется. – Но, судя по твоему лицу, ты им все-таки не торгуешь.

– Разбираешься в людях?

– Скорее да, чем нет.

– Человек многих талантов.

– Даже не представляешь, – Нил подмигивает. – Ты поишь меня водкой и делаешь неловкие комплименты. Пытаешься соблазнить, чтобы я согласился работать в лаборатории? Не слишком сложно?

Джону кажется, что утро сегодняшнего дня было очень давно, и вообще не с ним. Он проснулся с мыслью о том, что все еще и хочет, и боится встретить Нила. Вечером того же дня он смотрит на Нила, который подмигивает ему, и в любом времени, в любом месте видит его насквозь. Он жестом зовет бармена и просит виски.

– Ты же не пьешь на работе? – удивляется Нил.

– А я решил, что я больше не на работе, – он отпивает из стакана. – Может быть, я хочу, чтобы ты работал в лаборатории, чтобы я мог тебя соблазнить. Видишь же, что соблазнитель из меня так себе. Мне на это нужно время.

Нил кладет подбородок на руку и хитро улыбается. Джон чувствует, как начинает потеть.

– Покажешь мне, где ты остановился?

Это какой–то бред. Или сон, рожденный измученным сознанием. Есть миллион причин, чтобы сказать нет. Но Джон решает, что он слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться. Он допивает виски залпом и говорит:

– Поехали.

Едва за ними закрывается дверь номера, Нил целует его. На пути к кровати они путаются в одежде, спотыкаются и сшибают вазу. Нил трахает его, держа за руку своей вечно холодной рукой и все время глядя прямо в глаза, будто для него это значит столько же, сколько для Джона, будто он тоже хотел этого, ждал и боялся надеяться. Будто знает его не несколько часов. Он засыпает, лежа лицом в подушку, пробормотав сонно, что на работу ему нужно к девяти.

– Я тебя подвезу, – обещает Джон. – Спи.

Сам он засыпает под утро: смотрит на голое худое плечо Нила, его светлые волосы, слушает его ровное дыхание и думает о том, какого черта сегодня произошло. Уж точно ничего из того, что он ожидал или представлял. И ничего из того, что он хотел бы изменить.

Рассказать Нилу об инверсии скорее раньше, чем позже, Джон решает еще до того, как Нил впервые встречает его. Трудно не доверять человеку, который пожертвовал собой ради твоего спасения. Трудно жить, делая вид, что жизнь тебя не потрепала, что ты не проживаешь каждую дату на календаре второй (или третий?) раз. Но трудно и объяснить, что ты бывший специальный агент, путешествующий во времени, чтобы предотвратить конец света, и сделать это так, чтобы тебя не заподозрили в шизофрении. И трудно решиться взвалить все это на студента, для которого отношения с тобой – что-то новое, простое и необременительное. Тем более, когда ты сам начинаешь забывать, что простое и необременительное – это не про твою жизнь.

– Как прошла твоя неделя? Моя – забавно, – сообщает Нил. На выходные он обычно приезжает в лондонскую квартиру Джона, чтобы провести вместе время и чтобы отдохнуть от шумного соседа по квартире, если только Джон не в отъезде и не занят. Джон старается быть не занятым. Сегодня, когда Джон возвращается домой, Нил уже сидит за его кухонным столом, обложившийся учебниками, лохматый и явно довольный жизнью.

– Забавно?

– Ну, знаешь, после того, как в прошлую пятницу ты нарисовался у библиотеки, слухи разлетелись. Всю неделю все только и обсуждали встречающего меня горячего взрослого парня на дорогой тачке. Интересные ощущения: раньше все завидовали только моим оценкам. Теперь только ленивый не спросил, что же это был за парень.

– И что ты им сказал?

– Что ты биржевой брокер, спонсируешь лабораторию, в которой я стажировался, и не смог устоять перед моим очарованием.

Джон смеется:

– И что, поверили?

– Что ты биржевой брокер? Вряд ли. Но не мог же я сказать, что у тебя дома здоровенный сейф с оружием, ты отжимаешься раз пятьсот подряд и не рассказываешь, чем занимаешься. Если верить киношникам, на следующий же день меня либо возьмут в заложники, либо пристрелят.

– Я про твое очарование.

– Что? В моем очаровании нет никаких причин сомневаться! Тебе ли не знать.

– И правда.

– Вот именно.

Джон привозит Нила в свою новую квартиру – в Кембридже.

– Нравится? – спрашивает он Нила, который уже осмотрел холодильник и сооружает себе бутерброд на скорую руку.

– Нормально. Горячая вода есть?

– Ну… да.

– Тогда вообще отлично. Еда в холодильнике, горячая вода в кране, парень с большим членом. Все, что нужно человеку для счастья, есть в этой квартире. Но я думал, ты в Лондоне работаешь.

Джон пожимает плечами:

– Я много где работаю. Чаще в разъездах. Нет разницы, откуда ехать в аэропорт. И мне нравится Кембридж.

– И в Кембридже я, – самодовольно улыбается Нил.

– И это тоже, – вздыхает Джон. – Я подумал…

– М?

– Твой сосед съезжает. Может быть, чтобы не искать нового, тебе будет проще переехать сюда? Я все равно обычно не дома. Мы даже надоесть друг другу не успеем.

Нил делает паузу в пережевывании бутерброда. Джон успевает подумать, что поторопился и мысленно обругать себя.

– Что, серьезно? – уточняет Нил, дожевав.

– Если не хочешь…

– А ты?

– Я хочу, иначе не предлагал бы, разве нет?

– Наверное. Сейчас я доем, по полной наслажусь наличием горячей воды, отсосу тебе и посплю. А утром мы съездим за моими вещами. Нормальный план?

Джон смеется:

– Отличный план. Доедай быстрее.

– Магистратура MIT, ядерная физика, – говорит Нил, бросая сумку на пол и заваливаясь на кровать прямо в одежде.

Джон не может заставить себя открыть глаза. Для Нила он уезжал на сутки. На самом деле, он успел прожить почти две недели в прошлое и ровно две недели в будущее, облететь половину мира, перехватить партию инвертированного оружия и получить пулю в бедро. Нил забирается под одеяло, обнимает его, и только тогда до Джона доходит, что тот что–то сказал.

– М? – мычит он.

– MIT. Я подал документы, и меня приняли. Я узнал вчера.

– М. Поздравляю.

– Спасибо, хотя ты не… – он обрывает себя, когда Джон вздрагивает от прикосновения к ране, и приподнимает одеяло. – Это что?

– С лестницы упал.

– Смешно. А когда ты с нее упал?

– Недавно.

На краю сознания Джона маячит мысль, что Нил, держал его за это самое бедро чуть больше суток назад, когда натягивал его на свой член, ране не меньше недели, а Нил – совершенно точно не идиот. Но Нил не задает вопросов, он никогда не задает вопросов, как раз потому, что не идиот. Он осторожно опускает одеяло, целует его в висок, ложится рядом и молчит. И Джон засыпает.

На следующее утро, за завтраком, Джон несколько раз ловит на себе тяжелые молчаливые взгляды Нила. И тогда он вспоминает.

– Стоп. MIT. Это же Америка.

– А. Да.

– Магистратура… Это же долго, да?

– Два года, около того, – Нил грустно улыбается.

Джон смотрит в стол, не моргая. Это неожиданно. Первый порыв – сказать: эй, а меня ты не забыл спросить, хочу ли я переться в Америку на два года? Но потом он соображает, что у Нила пока нет причин учитывать его мнение при планировании своей жизни. Для него Нил – потерянный и снова найденный друг, чудом сбывшаяся несбыточная мечта, кусочек нормальной человеческой жизни, который позволила ему судьба посреди филиала психушки в аду, в котором он живет. Он для Нила – парень, с которым тот проводит время в перерывах между учебой, работой и занятиями по легкой атлетике, который по–своему дорог, и есть у него сегодня, а завтра – может и не быть. Джон знает, что времени у них не так много. И ему хочется, чтобы Нил включал его в свои планы на будущее. Но просить об этом – нечестно, пока Нил не знает, во что ввяжется, если согласится.

– Надо поговорить.

– Слушай, нет необходимости, я все понимаю…

– Нет, – напряженно произносит Джон. – Ты совершенно точно не понимаешь.

– Ладно, – Нил пожимает плечами. – Давай поговорим.

– Теория Уилера–Фейнмана.

Лицо Нила комично вытягивается:

– Неожиданное начало. Ты когда с лестницы падал, головой тоже ударился? Хочешь поговорить о физике?

– Нил.

– Ладно. Уилеру пришла идея, что все электроны во вселенной – это один и тот же электрон. Забавно, на самом деле.

– Как это связано со временем?

– Электрон движется то вперед, то назад во времени. Когда вперед – он электрон. Когда назад – позитрон. И так как теоретически он может двигаться вперед и назад во времени сколько угодно раз, все электроны, которые существуют – один и тот же электрон. Правда, позитронов во вселенной куда меньше, чем электронов, так что эта теория – бред.

– Но если отбросить часть про то, что электрон один. Мы можем заставить его перемещаться назад во времени? Заставить электрон. Инвертировать его.

– С тобой точно все нормально? Зачем тебе заставлять электрон?

– Со мной ничего не нормально, и это очень давнее состояние. Я это и пытаюсь тебе объяснить. Пожалуйста. Электрон.

– Теоретически… Теоретически. Элементарная частица, перемещающаяся во времени в обратном направлении может быть античастицей.

– А если инвертировать не электрон? А, например, кусок металла. Или живой организм.

– Мы же говорим о физике элементарных частиц. Это не то же самое.

– И все же.

– Инвертированная материя – это антиматерия. Оказавшись в мире полном материи, она аннигилирует при первом же контакте с ней, получится большой бада бум, и все.

– Но если решить проблему с аннигиляцией.

– Каким образом? Это невозможно. А если и было бы возможно, на современном этапе развития науки это даже представить трудно. Хотя если через много-много лет, на другом этапе развития науки, кто-то поймет, как это сделать, то он может развернуть во времени все частицы какой-нибудь своей диссертации и отправить ее нам.

Джон встает и начинает снимать штаны.

– Воу, – удивляется Нил. – Я все меньше понимаю, что происходит, но мне все больше нравится.

– Это огнестрел, – Джон показывает ему свое ранение. – Пуля прошла по касательной. Сегодня суббота. Когда это произошло?

– Я видел тебя голым в четверг вечером. Этого, – он указывает на ранение, – здесь совершенного точно не было. Я внимательно смотрел. Люблю смотреть внимательно, когда ты голый.

– Но сколько дней этой ране? Давай. Ты помогал отцу в ветеринарной клинике. Я не так уж сильно отличаюсь от собаки.

– Неделя. Я бы сказал, что неделя, если бы это могло быть правдой.

– Это случилось в прошлую пятницу.

– Так, – Нил смотрит на него очень внимательно. – Либо у одного из нас проблемы с головой, либо сейчас ты расскажешь мне что-то очень интересное.

– Расскажу. Только… Я знаю, что ты не задаешь вопросов о том, чем я занимаюсь, и ни с кем не обсуждаешь то, что знаешь. Мне не приходится объяснять тебе, что знание – это опасность, и я тебе за это благодарен. Но сейчас я все-таки должен сказать. Если хоть кто-то узнает, что ты хотя бы догадываешься о том, что я тебе сейчас расскажу – ты умрешь. Даже то, что ты со мной, подвергает тебя опасности. Будешь хоть что-то обо мне знать – опасность станет еще выше.

– Если бы я боялся, я бы даже тогда, в первый раз, не пошел с тобой пить. Извини, но весь твой вид как-то не навевает мыслей о безопасности, – Нил вскидывает руки и смеется.

Джон думает: хорошо, что это Нил. Это не мог бы быть кто–то другой. Никто не может быть Нилом таким, каким Джон узнал его через много лет и таким, какой он сейчас. Никто другой не может так принимать мир со всем его причудами и сбоями в матрице. Никто другой не может так спокойно и комфортно ощущать себя посреди хаоса и абсурда. Нил поймет и примет. Это же Нил. Как вообще он мог сомневаться? Кто еще мог бы так смеяться и выглядеть таким беззаветно счастливым, участвуя в этом разговоре

– Каждый день происходит только один раз. Но мы можем прожить его больше одного раза, двигаясь при этом в разных направлениях во времени. В прошлую пятницу я был в Лондоне, домой вернулся поздно, потом развернулся во времени, прожил пятницу задом наперед, еще раз развернулся, прожил пятницу, получил ранение, и вернулся домой вчера.

Нил с минуту обдумывает услышанное.

– Ты прожил прошлую пятницу три раза. Ладно.

– Нет. Я много чего прожил больше одного раза. Я родился на год раньше, чем ты. Сегодня я сижу здесь и рассказываю тебе это все, живу отшельником, чтобы никто не увидел, как я бегаю задом наперед, и прохожу подготовку в ЦРУ.

– ЦРУ умеет инвертировать живых людей? Этот мир в беде.

– Нет, не ЦРУ. Есть организация, задача которой защитить человечество. Со временем ты узнаешь об этом больше. Но пока, это все, что я могу сказать. Наша первая встреча не была первой. Я знал тебя через много лет.

– То есть ты не лабораторию спонсировать хотел, а меня завербовать? Потому что знал другую версию меня? И _он_ работал с тобой?

– Не он. А ты. Ты – это всегда ты. И сейчас, и через десять лет. Мы познакомились, когда проводили одну операцию. По спасению мира. И я пришел в лабораторию не вербовать тебя.

– У тебя и с _ним_ что–то было? Поэтому?

– Во-первых, нет. Во-вторых, перестань говорить «он» про себя. Ты что, серьезно ревнуешь меня к себе самому? – на это Нил недовольно поджимает губы и не отвечает. – В-третьих, я только что рассказал тебе какую-то невероятную хрень. Не хочешь спросить, не псих ли я?

Нил пожимает плечами:

– Люди часто называют невероятным маловероятное. Но малая вероятность – это не нулевая вероятность. На самом деле, все, что ты сейчас сказал, даже немного прояснило некоторые вещи.

– Показать тебе инвертированные патроны? – предлагает Джон.

– Патроны? Настоящие пули, движущиеся назад во времени? У тебя есть? – Нил даже подается вперед и вцепляется в него взглядом. – Покажи.

Джон идет к сейфу. Нил понимает, как это работает куда быстрее, чем Джон в свое время. Он играет с патронами, пока Джон не говорит ему, что этого достаточно и не прячет их обратно в сейф. У него миллион вопросов. На часть из них Джон не может ответить, потому что это секретная информация. На часть – потому что он и сам не знает ответов. Но Нила это не смущает, и он продолжает спрашивать. В этот момент Джон понимает, почему преподаватели так любят Нила. Жажда знаний в нем не знает пределов.

– Каким я буду? – спрашивает Нил.

– Таким же, как сейчас. Невероятным.

– Хм?

– Маловероятным, ладно. Я пришел в лабораторию, потому что хотел чего-то для себя. Все остальное в жизни я делаю ради абстрактных вещей вроде мира, человечества, справедливости. Со временем, ты станешь частью этого. Но в лабораторию я пришел не поэтому.

Нил видимо сдерживает улыбку. Он больше не задает вопросов, но целый день ходит по дому с задумчивым лицом, перебирает свои документы, перекладывает с места на место книги.

– Если хочешь, я могу остаться в Кембридже, – предлагает он вечером. – Я этого не планировал, но я могу.

– Нет, – отвечает Джон. – Мы можем поехать в Америку. Я буду чаще уезжать и дольше отсутствовать, но и ты будешь занят, так что…

Нил счастливо улыбается и целует его.

– Я отправлю документы завтра.

Оружием Нил увлекается в Америке. Не то чтобы это было неожиданностью: Нил, которого Джон помнит, прекрасно умел обращаться со всем, что могло стрелять, традиционным или инвертированным. Родина Джона, располагает к этому увлечению, как ни одна другая страна. Так что Джон не удивляется, когда Нил задает ему вопрос:

– А мне не надо обзавестись оружием?

– А тебе хочется?

Нил пожимает плечами:

– Не назвал бы это словом «хочется», но, знаешь, вся эта фигня: мой парень занимается чем-то, из-за чего у него в сейфе пистолеты, гранаты и пачка паспортов. Да и эта ваша вторая поправка. Сегодня девчонка в институте рассказывала, что парню ее соседки угрожал пистолетом ее бывший. Я задумался, что страшно жить, когда у любого психа может оказаться пистолет в кармане.

– Да, это порочный круг: чем больше людей владеет оружием, тем больше все остальные боятся оказаться безоружными, и тем больше людей владеет оружием.

– Пожалуй, я тебе в этом вопросе доверяю, – улыбается Нил. – Если ты думаешь, что мне не нужен пистолет – значит, он мне не нужен.

– Этого никто не может решать за тебя, – объясняет Джон. – В этом и смысл второй поправки, нравится она мне или нет. Я только хотел бы, чтобы ты сначала понял, с чем имеешь дело. Если до выходных я не уеду, то арендуем тир. Я покажу тебе, что к чему.

Нил выглядит крайне заинтересованным и немного возбужденным, когда спрашивает:

– Будешь учить меня стрелять?

Еще заинтересованнее он выглядит, когда действительно видит Джона с пистолетом в руках в тире в ближайшие выходные.

– Я выбрал самые удобные и легкие, все используют 9х19 парабеллум, – объясняет Джон. – Попробуем все, выберешь, какой больше понравится. Это Беретта 92. Мой первый пистолет. Стрелять удобно любой рукой, но тебе, конечно, сначала хотя бы правой надо научиться.

Он прицеливается и несколько раз стреляет по мишени. Попадает, конечно, точно в десятку.

– Хеклер унд Кох Ю Эс Пи, неприхотливый, простой в использовании, не боится холода и жары, – еще несколько выстрелов.

– Глок 17. Пользоваться может даже дурак. Можешь нырять с ним, в песке валяться. Холод ему, правда, не очень нравится, но пока ты с ним зимой на Аляску не собираешься, это не так важно. Без предохранителя, – Джон снова стреляет, а потом оборачивается.

Нил смотрит на него с раскрытым ртом, переводит взгляд на мишень, обратно на Джона.

– Ты очень хорош, да?

– Да, годы практики, – улыбается Джон и предлагает: – Попробуешь?

Он помогает Нилу встать в стойку, объясняет, как нужно прицеливаться.

– Стойка должна быть устойчивой. Пистолет держи крепко, руки должны плотно прилегать. Оружие зафиксировано. Не забывай про отдачу. Попробуй выстрелить.

Первые несколько выстрелов никуда не годятся. Но Нил – очень умный парень. Он быстро учится, и к концу занятия Джон не может сдержать гордого «кажется, я хороший учитель, может, мне сферу деятельности сменить».

По дороге домой Нил сообщает ему:

– Я думаю, мне понравилось. Хочу научиться стрелять как ты.

– Похвальное желание, но учиться придется долго, – усмехается Джон, а потом становится серьезным. – Ты должен понимать, что оружие нужно не для того, чтобы было больше раненых и убитых, а для того, чтобы их было меньше. Владение оружием делает тебя сильнее. Но не сила определяет тебя как человека. Тебя определяют решения, которые ты принимаешь, и ответственность, которую ты за них несешь. Часто правильное решение – это решение не выстрелить.

Нил смотрит на него с пассажирского сидения широко раскрытыми жадными глазами. Восхищения на его лице даже больше, чем когда Джон без промахов палил по мишеням.

Первым, кому Нил угрожает оружием, становится сам Джон. Он возвращается из командировки как раз к ужину, усталый, но в приподнятом настроении. Почти неделю он наблюдал учения оперативников, остался доволен результатами, и, к тому же, познакомился с Айвзом. Тот пока еще совсем зеленый солдафон. Айвз, которого Джон помнит, будет, конечно, совсем другим, но он все равно был так рад, что даже с Нилом поделился этой новостью, хотя обычно вообще ничего не рассказывает ему о своей работе, да и об Айвзе Нил пока ничего не знает.

Когда Джон позвонил Нилу, чтобы сообщить о времени своего возвращения, тот показался ему раздраженным, но дома пахнет запеченным мясом, на кухне горит свет и играет музыка. Раздраженный Нил не кормит людей домашними ужинами. Показалось, думает Джон. Он кладет ключи на полку и проходит на кухню, намеренно создавая шум, чтобы не испугать. Нил стоит к нему спиной и нарезает салат. Джон обнимает его, зарываясь носом в волосы на затылке и вдыхая родной запах.

– Я скучал.

– Да неужели.

Не показалось, понимает Джон.

– Ужин с цианидом? – он поворачивает Нила к себе. Лицо у того темнее грозовой тучи.

– Хм.

– У меня явно проблемы, но ты готовишь.

– Мы празднуем. Я сдал экзамены.

– О, окей. Поздравляю.

– Да, окей. Как будто я тебе об этом не говорил. Но ты же занят. – Нил продолжает нарезать перец. – Кстати, ты можешь трахаться с Айвзом.

– Что? Зачем мне трахаться с Айвзом? – это так неожиданно, что Джону кажется, что у него галлюцинации.

– Не знаю. Ты случайно не считал, сколько раз написал мне это имя за последнюю неделю?

– Да нет. А ты считал?

– Нет, конечно, я же не больной.

– Точно?

– Так вот, можешь трахаться с Айвзом. Только потрудись перед этим вывезти свои вещи из моей квартиры…

– Твоей?

– … Или сделать так чтобы я об этом никогда не узнал, – Нил со стуком кладет нож на стол и смотрит прямо в глаза. – Узнаю, что ты скачешь из койки в койку – прострелю колено.

– Уверен, что сможешь? Я оперативник ЦРУ, если ты не знал.

– _Бывший_ оперативник ЦРУ. С возрастом реакции замедляются.

– Ты что, серьезно меня ревнуешь? – Это настолько нелепо, что он усмехается. И еще смешнее… – К Айвзу?

– Я что, несерьезно выгляжу?

– Нет, что ты, очень серьезно, – и правда, драгоценного глока Нила поблизости нет, но Джону приходится бороться с желанием убрать нож подальше. – Но с чего вдруг?

– Я вообще-то ужасно ревнивый говнюк. Может, я не уверен в себе…

– Это ты-то?

– … Или меня мама в детстве не любила.

– Это правда?

– Это неважно. Важно то, что я прострелю тебе колено. Я даже не веду себя как псих, заметь…

– Не очень заметно, на самом деле.

– … Я угрожаю тебе простреленным коленом только в том случае, если ты будешь трахаться и со мной, и с Айвзом и я об этом узнаю. Это очень много условий разом. Технически, я даже не запрещаю тебе с ним трахаться.

– Ладно, а можно мне просто не трахаться с Айвзом? Я как-то и не собирался.

– Ты же понимаешь, что я не только про Айвза? Я действительно ревнивый говнюк. Веришь?

– Да, я тебе совершенно точно верю. Так можно мне просто трахаться с тобой? Если вдруг я захочу трахаться с кем-то еще, обещаю, что заберу свои вещи из _твоей_ квартиры, сменю имя и эвакуируюсь в другую страну. Ты меня сейчас реально немного пугаешь.

– Договорились, – на лицо Нила возвращается обычная безмятежная улыбка, будто и не он только что угрожал покалечить собственного любовника из ревности к собственному будущему другу, но Джон все-таки осторожно протягивает руку, чтобы отодвинуть нож. Нил смотрит на него вопросительно.

– Мне немного тревожно, – поясняет Джон. – Убираю острые предметы из зоны досягаемости.

– Извини, – Нил вздыхает и прижимает его к себе. – Вспылил. Просто ты раз сто мне написал «Айвз то, Айвз это», а я, и правда, несколько ревнив.

– Несколько?

– Хорошо, я адски ревнив. Но обычно я могу держать себя в руках. Не сегодня.

– Ладно, – они продолжают стоять обнявшись, и спустя минуту Джон решается пояснить: – Я знал Айвза в будущем, обрадовался встрече. Ты с ним еще познакомишься. Он тебе понравится.

Нил легонько отталкивает его, но он улыбается:

– Прямо сейчас мне бы понравилось пару дней не слышать его имени. Уверен, что он классный парень, но я бы отдохнул от его классности. Накрывай на стол.

И Джон накрывает.

Уже позже, лежа в постели и глядя на Нила, он понимает, почему ревность показалась ему такой абсурдной.

– Я с тобой не трахаюсь, – произносит он тихо и медленно. Он устал, глаза у него закрывались еще во время ужина, но ему просто нравится наблюдать за этой умиротворяющей картиной: Нил в уютной футболке и с журналом «Прикладная физика» в свете неяркой лампы. Он по этой картине соскучился.

Нил кладет журнал на колени и пару секунд переваривает услышанное, глядя на Джона. Он делает так всегда, когда его отвлекают от чтения.

– Извини, а что тогда было полчаса назад?

– Я про то, что не только это. Я с тобой дома.

– Банальщина, – отрезает Нил, но продолжает смотреть с интересом: он хочет, чтобы его убедили.

– Банально – не обязательно неверно. Быть дома – это чувство. Я его не испытывал ни разу с тех пор, как съехал от родителей в семнадцать. Вот когда ты маленький, тебя обнимает мама, и тебе кажется, что все хорошо, и ничего плохого не может случиться, знаешь? Ты вырастаешь, и этого чувства больше нет. Пока однажды оно не появится снова, и тогда ты не рискнешь им. У меня сейчас это чувство. Наверное, мне может захотеться трахаться с кем-то. Не знаю, пока не хочется. Но если это будет значить, что я больше не смогу смотреть, как ты читаешь перед сном, то я обойдусь.

– Вот и молодец.

Нилу явно легче, но и неловко. И то, и другое он пытается скрыть.

– Не уверен насчет маминых обнимашек, но мне кажется, что у меня то же чувство и я тоже не хотел бы им рисковать, – он переводит дыхание. – Я очень рад, что мы поговорили о чувствах, но можно мы уже перестанем? А то меня начинает подташнивать.

Нил демонстративно подносит к носу свой журнал, а Джон широко улыбается, сильнее натягивает на себя одеяло и прикрывает глаза:

– Да, я тоже рад.

Нил окончательно расстается с идеей связать себя с наукой вскоре после возвращения в Европу. Почти месяц он ведет переписку с несколькими лабораториями и исследовательскими институтами. Ведет он ее, правда, без особого энтузиазма. Он зачитывает Джону вслух несколько писем с предложениями и вздыхает:

– Все это звучит очень круто. Не считая того, что меня от этих писем накрывает такой тоской, что хочется на стену лезть.

– На кой черт ты изучал физику шесть лет, если тебя от нее так воротит? – недоумевает Джон.

– Я изучал то, на что мне дали грант, это во-первых. А во-вторых, меня не воротит от физики. Я люблю ее. Воротит меня от бюрократии, коммерции и дядь в белых халатах, которые забыли, что наука – это творчество, радость открытий и вот это все. И от того, что я сам таким стану, если окажусь в их компании.

– Может, эти дяди и рады бы заниматься творчеством и радостями, но для этого вообще-то нужна куча бабла.

– О том и речь, – Нил откидывается на стуле и запускает пальцы в волосы. Очень драматично. В такие моменты Джон вспоминает, что Нил еще очень молод. – Понимаешь, мне страшно, что к тридцати годам я превращусь в парня, у которого ненавистная работа, жена, которая ему не дает, дети, которые его ни во что не ставят, и он вообще не понимает, зачем просыпается по утрам. И каждое утро расстраивается, что не умер во сне.

Джона немного перекашивает от горечи: он-то знает, что Нил не доживет полтора месяца до своего тридцатилетия. Но сейчас не время для этого разговора.

– Почему ты делаешь то, что делаешь? – спрашивает Нил. – Почему ты решил делать это?

– Да я, в общем, не особо решал, – признается Джон. – Я нормально учился в школе, но, знаешь, кембриджский грант мне не грозил. Денег на колледж не было. Тренер по боксу посоветовал пойти в армию. Он сказал, что я идеально для этого подхожу, что миру нужны парни с тяжелыми кулаками и большим сердцем.

– Большое сердце в армии? – Удивляется Нил. – Знаешь, мне всегда казалось, что это твое противоречие, а не закономерность.

– Да нет же. В мире очень много насилия. Терроризм, войны, революции, тирания. Не все от этого насилия могут защититься. Я пошел в армию, чтобы защищать тех, кто не может защитить себя сам. Я пошел в ЦРУ, чтобы попытаться предотвратить насилие до того, как оно совершится, так мне даже больше нравилось.

– Почему? В чем разница?

Джон пожимает плечами:

– Армия ведет войны. Военная разведка пытается победить в войне до того, как она начнется. Мне было отрадно думать, что миллионы людей просыпаются утром, целуют своих супругов, отвозят в школу детей, работают в офисе, вечерами встречаются с друзьями, чтобы выпить пива. И даже не знают, что кто-то где-то захватил террористов, которые планировали взорвать школу в их городе, или предотвратил заговор, в результате которого могла начаться гражданская война. Что им и не нужно этого знать, потому что я хорошо делаю свою работу. Никого не волнует неразорвавшаяся бомба. Мне нравится делать так, чтобы бомбы оставались неразорвавшимися.

– Ты идеалист, – говорит Нил, но смотрит на него с таким неприкрытым обожанием, что Джон смущается.

– Да, наверное, – признает он. – Зато я точно знаю, зачем просыпаюсь по утрам.

Нил задумчиво теребит губу и молчит.

– Ты тоже найдешь свою причину просыпаться, – подбадривает его Джон. – Займись пока чем-нибудь другим, дай себе время на принятие решения. Эстонский выучи, что ли.

– Эстонский? – усмехается Нил. – Почему эстонский?

– А почему нет? Интересный язык. Как будто кто-то задом наперед разговаривает.

– Хм.

Вскоре после этого разговора Джон надолго уезжает. Большую часть времени у него нет возможности даже позвонить Нилу. Когда он возвращается, Нил сообщает ему, что прошел отбор в Ми-6 и начал обучение.

– Я подумал, помимо прочего, это вписывается в то, что ты говорил о моем будущем, – объясняет он. – Что я должен буду помочь тебе спасти мир.

– Да, но у тебя же должна быть свобода выбора. Что произошло, то произошло. Но это не противоречит свободе воли.

– А кто сказал, что моя воля несвободна? Есть что-то, судьба или реальность. Не знаю, как это назвать. Моя воля ведь может заключаться и в том, чтобы подчиниться судьбе. Пока тебя не было, я съездил в Уэльс на научную конференцию: мне просто скучно было, и меня пригласили. И там был человек, который сказал, что у него есть предложение о работе. Я много думал о том, что ты говорил. О том, почему ты просыпаешься по утрам. И тут этот человек. Что это, если не судьба?

Джону не нравится, что Нил прав. Но он прав.

– Наверное, это она и есть, – сдается он.

Первое задание, которое получает Нил – присмотреть за британским физиком-ядерщиком, сотрудничающим с британскими спецслужбами и работающим во французском университете. Его задача – изобразить аспиранта, подружиться с физиком и проверить, не дружит ли тот с французским Управлением Внешней Безопасности больше, чем должен.

Все это Джон узнает не от Нила. У него есть контакты почти в любой разведке мира, в британской их вообще куча, на любой вкус и на любом уровне. И он этим пользуется. Он ни на секунду не сомневается в том, что Нил и сам прекрасно справится, и не собирается вмешиваться, но и не знать, чем тот занимается, не может себе позволить.

– Мне нужно будет уехать на несколько месяцев, – сообщает ему сам Нил.

– Окей.

– Что, даже не спросишь, куда?

– Нил, ты работаешь в Ми-6. Тебя там чему учили вообще? Секретность? Нет?

Нил смущенно отводит взгляд.

– Ну, я подумал, ты тоже рассказывал мне то, что не должен был.

– Ладно. Урок номер один. Раз тебя этому не научили. Личные отношения не должны пересекаться с работой. Вообще.

– Я знаю. Но ты-то… Это же другое.

– Так, – Джон начинает нервничать. – Не может быть никаких «другое», никаких исключений. Любой, кого ты считаешь своим другом, может оказаться врагом. Пусть все кругом думают, что ты им друг. Но ты сам должен помнить, что у тебя нет друзей. Уж тех, с кем ты можешь говорить о работе – так точно.

– О, так а с тобой я что делаю? Дружу что ли? – Нил делает резкий раздраженный выдох через нос.

– Ты передергиваешь. Я забочусь о твоей же безопасности. У любого, даже если он испытывает к тебе искреннюю симпатию, могут оказаться несовместимые с твоими интересы и цели. И, если он профессионал, он эти цели предпочтет тебе.

– Что, ты бы кому-то сдал меня?

– Нет.

– Как и я тебя. Ты же рассказывал мне вещи, которых я не должен был знать. Так в чем проблема?

– Проблема в том, что ты думаешь, что могут быть исключения.

– И что, ты никогда не делал исключений? Не доверял людям просто потому, что они тебе нравились?

– Делал, – сдается Джон.

– Для кого?

– Для тебя. Доволен? Тебе я доверял, даже когда не знал. И я в тебе не ошибся. Но мне просто повезло, это все равно не было верным решением.

– Ладно, тебе можно принимать за себя решения. А мне за себя – можно?

– Да, можно, если они верные.

– Хорошо, – радостно улыбается Нил. – Тогда я принимаю верное решение тебе доверять. И верное решение не смешивать личное и работу, если это не связано с тобой. Так нормально?

– Я серьезно.

– Да понял я, – Нил вытягивается на диване, кладет голову Джону на колени и тянет чужую руку к своей голове. Джон вздыхает и запускает пальцы в его волосы.

– Я просто волнуюсь.

– Я тоже волнуюсь, – признается Нил. – В этом все и дело. То есть, я знаю, что справлюсь. Но мне хочется, чтобы ты знал, где я и что делаю. Не значит, что ты должен мне помогать. Я знаю, что у тебя и своей работы хватает.

– Я думал, что если буду вмешиваться, то ограничу твою самостоятельность.

– Ну, так и ограничивай, – Нил пожимает плечами и смотрит на Джона с доверчивой улыбкой. – Ты старше, опытнее, и ты на моей стороне. Что плохого, если я смогу обратиться к тебе за советом или помощью?

Джон продолжает массировать голову Нила и обдумывает их разговор. Он искренне рад, что Нил доверяет ему, но продолжает волноваться, что тот может позволить себе эту слабость не с тем человеком. А еще он не может не думать о том, что они будут делать, если когда-нибудь его интересы и интересы работодателей Нила окажутся конфликтующими. В конце концов, он решает, что будет искать выход из этой ситуации, когда и если она действительно возникнет.

– Так ты не спросишь, куда я еду? – прерывает его размышления Нил.

– Я знаю, куда ты едешь.

Нил удивленно усмехается:

– Так и зачем тогда устроил этот балаган?

– Мы же, кажется, оба поняли, что балаган был не про нас с тобой, а про тебя и доверие вообще.

– Да, я понял. Так… Как думаешь, все пройдет нормально?

– Я думаю, да. Человек, который поручил тебе это дело, явно знает, в чем твои сильные стороны. Ты физик, отлично читаешь слова и действия, хорош во взломе замков и паролей. А еще ты милашка и всем нравишься.

Над последним Нил откровенно смеется.

– Спасибо.

– За что? Это правда.

– Да нет, я вообще про все. Спасибо.

Нил справляется без посторонней помощи всего за пару месяцев. Он выясняет, что физик, за которым он должен следить, передает информацию о британских агентах, контактировавших с ним, французам. Через три дня физик погибает в автомобильной аварии. Нил узнает об этом, уже будучи в Лондоне.

Если в первой операции Нила решения о судьбе объекта принимались без его непосредственного участия, то вторая заведомо требует работы не только головой, но и ногами, и руками, вооруженными винтовкой. Разговор об этом заводит сам Нил. Они сидят на балконе испанской гостиницы, куда они приехали на выходные: будто бы в отпуск, но и по делам Джона. Утром Нил должен улететь в Дамаск, но пока он здесь, сидит в кресле, вытянув ноги, обгоревший на солнце и подвыпивший.

– Ты убил много людей? – спрашивает он.

Джон напряженно пожимает плечами. Тема неизбежная, но все равно неприятная.

– Смотря что подразумевать под словом «много».

– А что ты под ним подразумеваешь?

– Даже одно убийство – это больше чем надо. Но я никогда не убивал, если думал, что этого можно было избежать. С этой точки зрения, думаю, не так много.

– Но если тот, кого ты убиваешь – плохой человек?

– Жизнь плохого человека – тоже жизнь, разве нет?

Нил задумчиво кивает.

– Я подумал, что хоть мне и нравится оружие, я никогда не применял его против живых людей. То есть нас к этому готовят, но…

– Знаешь эту задачу, проблему вагонетки, где вагонетка несется на пятерых человек, привязанных к рельсам, но ты стоишь у переключателя и можешь направить ее на колею, где привязан один человек. Как ты поступишь? А если эти пятеро – террористы? Нет правильного ответа. Многие люди предпочтут не делать ничего, потому что верят, что не им решать, кому жить, а кому умереть. Но твоя работа подразумевает, что тебе придется принимать это решение много раз. Если каждый раз ты будешь уверен, что сначала убедился, что не можешь остановить вагонетку – скорее всего, сможешь спать по ночам.

– Что ты чувствуешь, когда убиваешь?

Джон задумывается. Ему хочется дать простой ответ, но простого ответа нет. Каждая смерть отличается. Каждое подобное решение – тяжкая ноша.

– Непоправимость, – отвечает он, в конце концов. – Неважно, кого, почему, в какой ситуации, и неважно, какие чувства ты при этом испытываешь. Непоправимость – это общее и, наверное, самое главное. Помни об этом. Тогда и со всем остальным не ошибешься.

Позже, после возвращения, Нил признается, что когда ему впервые пришлось убить, у него не было времени задавать себе вопросы о вагонетке и даже думать о том, что на его месте сделал бы Джон. Он выстрелил в голову человека, который целился в его напарника. По той простой причине, что напарник был своим, а противник – чужим. Он думает, что это его ответ на проблему вагонетки. И не испытывает угрызений совести.

– Я хочу быть как ты, – объясняет он Джону. – Не подумай, что это какой–то синдром поклонения герою или типа того. Раньше я хотел быть таким же крутым или вроде того. Потом ты для меня стал чем-то вроде морального ориентира. Когда я думаю, что такое хорошо, а что такое плохо, я думаю, что сказал бы ты. Но я – это я, правда? Я могу ориентироваться на то, что ты бы подумал или сделал, но твой уровень человеколюбия и эмпатии – это просто не про меня. И совесть меня не мучает за то, что я такой, какой есть.

Джон думает о том, как это согласуется с тем, что Нил пожертвовал собой ради спасения мира. Хотя не может не признавать, что человеколюбие, эмпатия и муки совести – это и правда не про Нила.

Они работают вместе несколько раз еще до того, как Нил становится сотрудником Довода. Пару раз это происходит потому, что Джону нужны союзники в Ми-6, и для поддержания отношений с этими союзниками он и его коллеги время от времени оказывают им услуги. Несколько раз Нил организовывает Джону логистику во время операций Довода или снабжает его полезными контактами. Один раз у Нила возникают проблемы в Алжире, и Джон несется на помощь из Португалии. Несется сам, потому что проблемы серьезные, и доверить это кому-то другому он не может.

Первую по-настоящему совместную операцию они проводят в Бразилии. Именно там Джон окончательно убеждается в том, что Нил вырос. Чему-то научил его Джон: драться, стрелять, просчитывать возможный ущерб и сводить его к минимуму. Находить союзников в самых неожиданных местах и организовывать их работу так, чтобы вся операция сработала точно, как швейцарские часы, обходить самые хитрые системы безопасности и договариваться со своей совестью по поводу собственных спорных решений он научился без постороннего участия, просто потому, что все эти вещи соответствовали именно его характеру.

Какие-то не слишком умные перуанские бандиты похищают 16-летнюю дочь британского посла и требуют, в обмен на ее освобождение, доставить в Бразилию сидящего в английской тюрьме наркобарона Пессоа.

Операцию по освобождению заложницы проводит Ми-6, Джона просит помочь Майкл Кросби: посол – сын его близкого друга, девочка – его крестница.

Уже через пару часов после того, как становится известно о похищении, Нил сообщает Джону:

– Девочку похитили у школы. Охранник и водитель убиты. Бразильская полиция считает, что ее держат в одной из фавел. Район контролируется бандой «красная команда». Власти отказываются освободить Пессоа. Мое руководство считает, что придется организовать захват.

– Исключено, – отрезает Джон. – Мы не сможем обеспечить безопасность заложницы. Есть шанс, что ее убьют, как только мы покажемся на границе территории банды без Пессоа.

– Согласен, – кивает Нил. – К тому же, будут жертвы среди мирного населения. Придется организовать целую военную операцию.

– Нужно решить вопрос с освобождением.

– Слишком долго.

– Есть другие идеи? – осведомляется Джон.

– Организуем побег, – Нил разводит рукам, как будто решение очевидно.

– Серьезно?

– А что такого? Раз плюнуть. Он в Пентонвиле. Я знаю человека, который может организовать легкое отравление и поместить Пессоа в медицинский блок. Туда проще всего проникнуть. К вечеру он будет у нас.

Джону хочется сказать, что он удивлен, но это было бы ложью. На всякий случай, он напоминает:

– Освобождать наркоторговца из тюрьмы – противозаконно и аморально.

Нил безмятежно улыбается:

– Я знаю. К счастью, мне все равно. Тем более, я не собираюсь отпускать его.

– Разумеется, – соглашается Джон. – Обменяем его на заложницу. Дождемся, пока они покинут густонаселенные районы, захватим и доставим обратно в Британию.

– Не хочу привлекать своих оперативников.

– Боишься, что сдадут?

– Технически, в этой ситуации, предатель – я. Если бы они меня не сдали, я бы занервничал. Мы можем привлечь Айвза?

Вот тут Джон и правда изображает удивление:

– Айвза? Серьезно?

– До пенсии будешь припоминать? – вздыхает Нил. – Он тебе верен. Этого достаточно для того, чтобы он мне даже немного нравился.

– Извини, – смеется Джон. – Не удержался. Скажу ему, чтобы перебросил небольшой отряд в Рио.

Нил удовлетворенно кивает.

Побег Пессоа Нил осуществляет в одиночку. Тем временем, Джон договаривается с Айвзом и организовывает транспорт в Бразилию. Перелет выходит долгим и утомительным. В самолете только два пилота, Джон, Нил и скованный по рукам и ногам Пессоа, который достает своими разговорами:

– Ты что, тоже работаешь на Ми–6, – спрашивает он Джона, пока Нил пытается поспать. – Перебежчик?

Джон молчит в надежде, что пленник заткнется. Не давать Нилу выспаться – опасное занятие. А Пессоа все еще нужен им живым.

– Власти не собирались отпускать меня, верно? Вы друзья посла?

Тишина.

– Вы, европейцы, такие лицемеры. Боретесь за законность, но сами нарушаете закон, как только это начинает укладываться в ваши понятия о морали.

Нил не выдерживает:

– Я хочу спать. Ты мне мешаешь. Если ты не заткнешься, я убью тебя прямо здесь. Это отчасти решит мои проблемы с законом и полностью – с моралью.

– Будешь стрелять в самолете? Ты не очень умный, да?

На это Нил тянется за своим рюкзаком, достает из него нож, демонстрирует его Пессоа и ласково улыбается. Эта улыбка, видимо, и убеждает пленника замолчать. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Нил не выспится. Когда приходит очередь Джона поспать, болтовня продолжается.

Знакомство Нила с Айвзом происходит в гостинице: они обсуждают дальнейшие планы втроем, пока Уиллер присматривает за Пессоа.

– Нил, агент Ми-6. Айвз, агент Довода, – представляет их Джон.

Если честно, делает он это с единственной целью – посмеяться над их реакцией. Нил поворачивается к нему всем телом и смотрит как на идиота. Айвз только приподнимает бровь, но он вообще не слишком эмоциональный парень. Наверное, в его голове возникает вопрос «С каких пор мы упоминаем Довод при людях, которые в нем не состоят?», но он его не задает.

– Итак, у нас есть наркоторговец. Нужно обменять его на дочь посла, которая находится на территории банды. Потом перехватить по пути в Перу и доставить обратно в Англию, – объясняет Нил.

– Доставлять обязательно живым? – уточняет Айвз.

– Желательно. Нил помог ему бежать из тюрьмы. Чем больше возможностей у него будет сказать, что он вернул все «как было», тем меньше у него будет проблем.

– Ты выкрал наркоторговца из тюрьмы? – Айвз выглядит впечатленным.

– А что такого? – Нил пожимает плечами. – Похитители собираются произвести обмен на территории банды. Пессоа должен привезти сам посол. Без сопровождения.

– Мне нужно место. Изучить территорию. Когда будет точно известно время и место обмена, я постараюсь найти позиции для снайперов. Они подстрахуют. Соваться в фавелы не стоит.

Нил одобрительно кивает.

– Пусть постараются не палить без причины, – предупреждает Джон. – Думаю, с их стороны обмен могут осуществлять мелкие пацаны, подростки, вступившие в банду. Это в духе наркоторговцев.

– Понял. Как они будут доставлять его в Перу? Где мы его перехватим?

– Вариантов куча, – Нил разводит руками. – Мы можем узнать от информаторов полиции, когда они выдвинутся. Авто, вертолет, частный самолет. Амазонка, но это совсем экзотика.

– Надо продумать все варианты. Я прослежу. Как будет ясно – ориентироваться надо будет быстро, – предлагает Айвз.

– Следи так, чтобы тебя точно не заметили, – предупреждает Нил.

Айвз выглядит оскорбленным:

– Я же не идиот какой–то.

– Собери все по частным аэродромам, найди информаторов. На случай, если они полетят самолетом, – Нил кивает в сторону Джона. – Вертолет – худший вариант для нас. Их над Рио сотни. За пределами города они легко заметят слежку. Если что – придется просто сбить.

Джон кивает и замечает, что Айвз заинтересованно переводит взгляд с него на Нила и обратно. Вероятно, он удивлен, что какой-то сопляк отдает Джону приказы, а тот не спорит. Но снова молчит.

Обмен происходит тем же вечером. Нил встречает посла и его дочь, чтобы передать их в руки бразильской полиции, Уилер с еще одним снайпером наблюдают обмен. Как и ожидал Джон, возможности вмешаться у них нет: девочку на место обмена приводят подростки с оружием, рядом на крыльце болтают женщины, дети играют с собакой. Всего лишь еще один день из жизни этих людей.

Всего через пару часов работник удаленного аэродрома сообщает Джону, что на их полосе приземлился легкомоторный самолет с вооруженными парнями, которые оплатили горючее наличкой. Нил, под неодобрительным взглядом Айвза, делит отряд того на две группы, одна из которых, меньшая, должна захватить парней, прилетевших на самолете, другая – организовать засаду и захватить Пессоа.

– Все должно произойти одновременно, чтобы никто из них не успел никого предупредить, – предупреждает он. – Никто не действует без моей команды. Пессоа нужно постараться не убить. Я займусь им сам.

– Выполнять, – кивает Айвз своим людям.

Захват происходит как по нотам. Дорога к аэродрому не слишком оживленная, жители бразильских городов прекрасно знают, что если рядом стреляют – нужно просто ехать в другую сторону, так что обходится без лишних пострадавших. Айвз с отрядом уходят сразу, чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов, Джон увозит Пессоа, а Нил остается, чтобы передать задержанных полиции.

Обратный перелет в Европу выходит куда более тихим: Пессоа растерял всю свою разговорчивость.

– Айвз хорош, – говорит Нил.

– Да, я знаю, – соглашается Джон.

– Он тебе предан.

– Не начинай…

– Я ничего не начинаю. Когда я был молодой и глупый…

– Сейчас-то ты седой мудрец, – усмехается Джон.

– Мне казалось, что ты ему доверяешь больше, чем мне. И что у вас есть какие-то общие дела, о которых мне знать нельзя. Теперь я это знаю точно, но меня это больше не бесит. Он тебе в рот заглядывает. Ты его кумир. При захвате он целенаправленно тебя прикрывал, хотя перед ним такую задачу никто не ставил.

Джон, конечно, знает, что Айвз его боготворил, когда был младше. Но, во-первых, ему казалось, что тот это давно перерос, а во-вторых, конкретно сегодня, ничего такого он не заметил.

– Он предан не мне, а организации. Иначе бы он в ней не работал.

Нил качает головой:

– Ты говоришь, что я разбираюсь в людях лучше тебя. Так что я тебе говорю: Айвз тебе предан. Мне это нравится. И он, правда, хорош.

– Ладно. Я никому не доверяю больше, чем тебе. В остальном, ты, наверное, прав.

– Ладно, – улыбается Нил.

– Я возьму Айвза на неделю? – спрашивает Нил через пару месяцев.

– Ты спрашиваешь так, будто мою машину хочешь одолжить.

– У меня есть машина. Я хочу одолжить Айвза.

– Хорошо, одолжи. Постарайся вернуть в целости.

– Разумеется.

– Понял, – говорит Айвз, только что прослушавший брифинг перед операцией. – Мы можем взять с собой Нила?

– Нила?

– Там сейф, который стоит три миллиона долларов. И, в лучшем случае, 4 – 5 минут, чтобы вскрыть его. Не хотелось бы переться в такую даль, чтобы там облажаться.

– Я спрошу, найдет ли он время.

– Айвз – отвратительный, – сообщает Нил. – Он жрет лед из газировки. Он берет его в рот. И жует. С хрустом. Есть вообще что-нибудь, что у него вызывает дискомфорт? Ненавижу его.

– Этот хрен, – жалуется Айвз. – Трескает водку. На работе. И все равно соображает быстрее меня. Мудак.

Самое тяжелое знание в жизни Джона – это знание о том, что Нил обречен умереть молодым. Он волочит его за собой долгие годы, иногда эта ноша кажется непосильной. Невыносимее, чем это знание – только понимание необходимости поделиться им с Нилом. Джон откладывает это сначала потому, что Нил недостаточно знает о Доводе вообще, потом – потому что не может выбрать момент и подобрать слова. В итоге, он просто не успевает.

Иронично, но день, когда это происходит – один из самых счастливых их дней. Джон просыпается рано и будит Нила. Они гуляют по парку, Джон греет в своем кармане то одну ледяную руку Нила, то другую, Нил комментирует похожесть прохожих на их собак. Потом они идут в кинотеатр и смотрят какой-то научно-фантастической боевик: Нил смеется над наукой, Джон – над боевиком. Они заказывают ужин домой, выпивают немного вина и принимают горячую ванну. Секс выходит выдающимся. У них редко бывает время, чтобы заниматься им медленно и долго. После, Нил лежит рядом, опираясь на локоть, смотрит на него с какой-то необычно нежной улыбкой и гладит его лицо.

– У тебя седина в бороде, – удивляется он. – Целых три седых волоса, вот здесь. Красиво. Ты вообще красивый. Тебе будет к лицу седина.

И до этого момента день чудесен. Джон чувствует себя бессовестно счастливым и влюбленным. Все становится плохо уже через минуту. Нил продолжает смотреть на него, но перестает улыбаться.

– Что? Что-то случилось?

– Нет, ничего, – отвечает Нил. Но это, очевидно, неправда. Магия сегодняшнего дня исчезает, будто ее и не было.

Нил больше ничего не говорит, и Джон не решается спросить еще раз. У него смутное предчувствие, что то ли произошла, то ли вот-вот произойдет катастрофа.

Ночью Нил уезжает. Ему звонят, он одевается за минуту, берет из шкафа рюкзак. Джон коротко целует его уже в дверях, но не получает никакой реакции, и остается дома с вопросами и без ответов.

Гнетущее чувство, возникшее у Джона в эту ночь, не покидает его все четыре дня до возвращения Нила. С его возвращением легче не становится.

Джон работает в гостиной, когда слышит ключ в замке. Нил проходит в квартиру, не раздеваясь, выпуская рюкзак из рук по пути. Его лицо выглядит кошмарно: едва ли не впервые на памяти Джона оно вообще ничего не выражает. Он садится на пол у ног Джона, аккуратно убирает с его коленей ноутбук, кладет на его место свою голову и не двигается. Джон неуверенно гладит его по волосам, и Нил начинает плакать, как ребенок, взахлеб. Джон пытается поднять его, но он не дается: так и сидит на полу и рыдает, пока не заканчиваются силы.

– Этот мир – такое дерьмище, говорит он, успокоившись. Джон прижимает его к себе и молча выслушивает. – Они взяли в заложники детей. И устроили взрыв. Мы все сделали правильно. Я координировал операцию. Я на сто раз все обдумал, пока летел домой, но я ничего не мог сделать иначе. Мы все сделали правильно. И мы все равно проиграли. Трое из группы погибли. Я думал, что хуже быть не может, а потом увидел оторванную детскую ногу в зеленой кроссовке. Это пиздец. Почему это происходит?

– Это просто происходит. Мы делаем то, что делаем, чтобы это происходило чуть реже.

– Иногда мне кажется, что бы мы ни делали, этого никогда не будет достаточно. Я чувствую себя беспомощным. Бесполезным. Как будто из рогатки пытаюсь сбить реактивный истребитель.

– Это не так. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Утром все будет лучше, обещаю.

Он тащит Нила в душ, разогревает остатки чего–то, найденные в холодильнике, заставляет поесть. Укладывает в постель.

Когда Нил тянется к нему и целует, Джон сначала пытается сопротивляться:

– Не надо, тебе это сегодня не надо.

– Надо. Пожалуйста, сегодня надо, как никогда.

И Джон сдается.

Этот раз совсем не похож на то, что было между ними ночью перед отъездом Нила. Джону хорошо, ему всегда хорошо с Нилом, но все происходит слишком быстро, отчаянно и оставляет в горле неприятный комок.

Джон думает, что Нил сразу заснет. Но он не засыпает. Он тяжело дышит и смотрит в потолок.

– Любишь меня? – спрашивает он ровным голосом.

Джон чувствует, что вот оно, сейчас у него будут все ответы, но не уверен, что они ему понравятся. Многие вещи в их отношениях естественным образом подразумеваются, но не обсуждаются и не упоминаются: у Нила аллергия на разговоры о чувствах, а Джон в них и не нуждается. Вот она, эта катастрофа. Она уже произошла и сейчас Джон о ней узнает. Иначе, почему Нил произнес вслух слово «любовь»?

Не дождавшись ответа, Нил поворачивается к нему и с нажимом повторяет:

– Любишь? Хотел бы, чтобы я был последним, что будет узнавать твой сожранный Альцгеймером мозг? Чтобы я сидел рядом в кресле-качалке и жаловался на артрит?

Джон не может ответить, потому что с трудом дышит. Он никогда не представлял себе, как они состарятся вместе. Не задавался вопросом, хочет ли этого. Он всегда точно знал, что этого не будет. Не будет. Он свяжет Нила с людьми, которые свяжут его с людьми, которые свяжут его с ним. Он спрячет все хвосты. Он покончит с собой. Он видел труп Нила с ярким шнурком на рюкзаке. Он видел, как пуля, предназначавшаяся ему, убила Нила. Он видел кровь на внутренней стороне шлема. Он слышал, как Нил с улыбкой просил его отпустить, чтобы он мог вернуться и погибнуть. Он жил с этим больше десятка лет. Он не представлял и не хотел ничего другого, потому что знал точно, что ничего другого не будет. Но теперь… Боль, которая, казалось, притупилась и стала привычной, на секунду снова становится невыносимой.

– Знаю, что любишь. И хотел бы.

Джон вдруг понимает, что не успел. Нил знает.

Нил погиб. Он знал об этом. И он должен был сказать. Должен был подобрать самые подходящие слова. Должен был решиться. Но так и не решился.

– Я не переживу операцию по спасению мира, да?

Джон с трудом сглатывает. Подбирать слова поздно.

– Нет, не переживешь.

– Ночью перед командировкой. То есть, я, конечно, еще раньше заметил, что ты здесь, а _его_ здесь нет, просто не задумывался об этом. И что ты меня любишь, я знал всегда. Думаю, ты уже любил меня, когда мы встретились. Но той ночью, я смотрел на тебя, и вдруг понял, что тоже люблю. И что какая бы хрень ни случилась в будущем, плохая или хорошая, весь набор, я ее без тебя не представляю. Ты десять лет жил задом наперед, чтобы потом воевать с будущим. Не знаю, как я мог бы позволить тебе сделать это одному. Но _его_ здесь нет. _Он_ погиб. Я погибну.

– Прости. Это я должен был тебе сказать, – Джону стыдно, но он заставляет себя не отводить взгляд.

– Это неважно. Я бы все равно узнал. Какая разница, как именно.

Какое-то время они молчат. Нил закрывает глаза и Джону даже кажется, что он заснул, но, конечно, только кажется. Он ложится на спину и тоже закрывает глаза.

– Как это будет?

Джон делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов и только после этого с трудом выдавливает:

– Ты пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти меня. Подставился под пулю. Ты был инвертирован. Когда я видел тебя в последний раз, ты улыбался. А потом развернулся во времени, чтобы пойти и умереть.

Эта улыбка так бесконечно далеко и так близко. Худшее в его дурацкой запутанной жизни – это то, что ему придется проститься с Нилом и отпустить его умирать дважды. Даже один раз – это слишком много.

– Знаешь, я закрываю глаза и вижу эту ногу в кроссовке. Этот мир слишком дерьмовый, чтобы за него умирать. Если уж мне придется умереть до тридцати, я рад, что умру за тебя, а не за него.

– Прости.

– За что, твою мать?

– За то, что ты умер. Умрешь.

– Ты-то тут причем? Ты что ли эту пулю выпустил?

– Нет. Но я ничего не смог сделать. Вдруг я сделал недостаточно?

– Ты не мог ничего сделать. Реальность беспощадна. Физика беспощадна. Я бы хотел состариться. И хотел бы состариться с тобой. Не выйдет. Не ты в этом виноват. Вина – паршивое чувство. Не хочу, чтобы ты его испытывал.

– Я все равно буду.

– Постарайся испытывать его поменьше, ладно?

– Я постараюсь.

Нил улыбается ему сквозь слезы:

– Обними меня. Если я проснусь от того, что мне опять приснится эта нога, я хочу, чтобы ты меня обнимал.

И Джон обнимает.

Занятость Нила постоянно возрастает. Потребность Довода в нем – тоже. Джон упорно откладывает разговор о том, чтобы Нил закончил свои дела с Ми-6. В конце концов, откладываться становится невозможно.

Исчезает один из людей, нанятых доверенным лицом Джона и назначенных работать с Прией. Джон подозревает в причастности саму Прию. Доверие к ней ограничено. Джон не сомневается в том, что она хочет предотвратить гибель человечества не меньше, чем он сам. У нее есть ум, хватка, власть. Но Джон не испытывает иллюзий. Он знает, что моралью она не отягощена, имеет свои интересы, никак не связанные с Доводом, и не стесняется пользоваться для достижения целей методами, которые сам Джон считает недопустимыми. Именно это ее качество поможет в борьбе с будущим. Джон прекрасно помнит об этом, поэтому принимает Прию такой, какая она есть. Но не доверяет. Она не доверяет ему тоже. Это хрупкое равновесие поддерживается взаимными услугами, обменом ресурсами, информацией, которую они имеют друг о друге. Целая группа людей, безоговорочно верных Доводу, сотрудничает с Прией, оказывает ей всю необходимую поддержку, но и следит за ней. Она об этом, конечно, знает.

Одновременно с этим Сатор выясняет, где находится пятая часть алгоритма. По оценкам Джона, с ее получением у того могут возникнуть проблемы, и допустить этого нельзя. Об алгоритме, как таковом, знает он сам, Прия и Айвз. С учетом временной неблагонадежности Прии, нехватка рук катастрофическая.

– Нам нужна помощь, – говорит ему Айвз.

– Сам знаю.

– Сатор знает, где американская часть алгоритма. Насколько я понимаю, выкрасть ее он собирается меньше чем через месяц, при перевозке в Ливермор. Времени мало.

– Я услышал тебя, Айвз.

– Нил.

– Я свяжусь с ним.

Джон знает, что Нил в Иране. Но связаться с ним не успевает. От своего источника в Ми-6 он узнает, что связь с Нилом пропала после того, как должен был встретиться с информатором. Джон находит его спустя шесть дней, уже после того, как Ми-6 признает его погибшим.

– Айвз. Это же ты сделал.

– Это сделали иранцы, – Айвз не отводит взгляд и выглядит готовым к драке.

– Ты им его преподнес на тарелочке.

– Стандартная процедура. Он нам нужен. Мы согласились. О нем не должно быть записей. Он должен быть мертв. Кроме того, он должен быть в курсе всего. Личная привязанность не должна быть допуском к информации.

– Стандартная процедура? – Джон с трудом сдерживается от того, чтобы как следует врезать ему.

– Ты меня сам этому научил, – говорит Айвз, все еще без эмоций. – Я все сделал правильно, и ты это знаешь. И я контролировал ситуацию. Мне он тоже дорог.

Айвз прав. И все же…

– Пошел к черту.

Айвз послушно идет.

У Нила есть всего несколько дней, чтобы прийти в себя после отправки на тот свет. Они сидят в одной из квартир Довода. Нил держит его за руку обеими руками. Джон хорошо знает его руки. У него сухая кожа, короткие ногти и вечно холодные пальцы. Только сейчас они немного дрожат, и Джон думает, что он гладит ими его руку в надежде, что они перестанут.

– Меня в детстве как-то ударило током, – заговаривает Нил. У него рассечена губа, ободрана скула и он весь в синяках. – Мне было лет семь. Провод от старого тостера заискрил, я испугался, и попытался вытащить вилку из розетки. Схватился прямо за искрящее место. Не сразу смог руку оторвать. Остался шрам от ожога. Наверное, было больно, но я не помню. Я вообще про тот случай вспомнил только после того, как меня начали пытать током.

– Мне жаль.

– Звонил Айвз. Сказал, что это не твоя идея. Тоже извинялся.

– Моя. Это стандартная процедура. Я ее придумал. Миссия Довода слишком важна. Нельзя полагаться на случай. Или на личные чувства. Айвз просто подчиняется правилам.

Нил слабо улыбается и кивает:

– О да. Айвз любит правила. Так или иначе, теперь я точно знаю, что могу войти в горящее здание. Раньше я в это верил, теперь знаю точно.

– Был человек, который сказал мне то же самое, через несколько лет. Мне вырвали зубы. Я сожрал капсулу с цианидом, чтобы не выдать своих, она оказалась фальшивкой.

– Потрясающе, если задуматься. Ты сам себе вырвал зубы, чтобы нанять самого себя.

– Да уж.

– Да. Итак, я мертв. Расскажешь, что мне делать дальше?

И Джон рассказывает. Об инверсии, о турникетах, о войне с будущим, о Саторе и Кэт. Об алгоритме. О том, почему им нужно, чтобы именно Сатор собрал все части алгоритма. О том, почему сотрудникам Довода нельзя делиться друг с другом информацией, и почему они убивают тех, кто знает больше необходимого минимума. О неразорвавшейся бомбе, которая никого не интересует.

Нил слушает. И, как всегда, понимает и принимает.

Первое, что делает Нил как член Довода – выясняет, что пропавшего агента убрали по приказу Прии. Второе – очаровывает Прию.

– Если посылаешь людей следить за мной – хотя бы уважай мои умственные способности и не посылай идиотов, – говорит она Джону. – Можешь оставить мне Нила.

Нила Джон ей, конечно, не оставляет. Но они договариваются использовать его как посредника.

Получение Сатором пятой части алгоритма может стать самым сложным для него. Она находится на территории американской военной базы, надежно спрятанная. Спрятанная, до тех пор, пока ее не находят сами американские военные. Выкрасть что–то с американской военной базы – не то же самое, что выкрасть что–то похожее с индийской базы. Понимают это и Джон, и Сатор.

Сначала Джон и Айвз думают, что он попытается выкрасть пятую часть по дороге в Ливерморскую лабораторию, куда ее планируют доставить для исследований. Позже выясняется, что доставят ее туда в сопровождении такого количества военных, что напасть на них не представляется возможным. Этого не может не знать и Сатор. Из этого и Джон, и Нил делают вывод, что он попытается выкрасть ее из лаборатории.

Они прилетают в Америку заранее, чтобы разведать обстановку и понять, насколько сложно проникнуть в лабораторию. Джон получает планы зданий. Нил знакомится со своей женской версией. Ее зовут Лиз Бойер, она высокая блондинка, у нее степень по физике, она работает на ЦРУ и имеет тягу к разрушению, как к отвлекающему маневру. Нил ее не выносит.

– Почему она? – спрашивает он Джона, рассматривая планы, лежащие на столе в их гостиничном номере.

– Ее руководитель в ЦРУ – член Довода. Он не знает, об алгоритме, но он надежен. Она не будет задавать вопросов. Скажем ей, что нужно не помешать каким–то русским выкрасть непонятно что из лаборатории – она не будет спорить.

– А других подчиненных у него нет?

– Работающих с ядерными материалами в Ливерморе? Видимо, нет. Ты ее в чем–то подозреваешь?

Нил мнется:

– Ни в чем таком, что помешает ей помочь Сатору.

– В чем–то еще?

Тяжелый вздох.

– Нет.

Они встречаются с Бойер на следующий день, в баре. Она рассказывает им об обстановке на работе.

– Ходят слухи, что с военной базы должны привезти неизвестный радиоактивный объект. Кому поручат изучить его, пока неизвестно, – сообщает она. – Это не совсем моя сфера. Вряд ли у меня будет доступ.

– Это неважно, – качает головой Джон. – Пока просто собирай информацию. Есть шанс, что им вообще не понадобится помощь. Когда будешь знать, где конкретно объект, нам нужна будет информация по системе безопасности.

Бойер пожимает плечами и очаровательно улыбается:

– В крайнем случае, устроим пожар. Это отвлечет от вторжения.

– Пожар в национальной лаборатории по производству ядерного оружия? – переспрашивает Нил. Вид у него в высшей степени недовольный. – Так себе идея.

– Серьезно? – Джон округляет глаза. – Я удивлен, что ты сам еще не предложил что-нибудь поджечь.

Нил подносит стакан с водкой к губам, но передумывает и ставит его на стол, не отпивая. Он явно не хочет быть в этом баре.

– Я думаю, на сегодня все, – Джон кивает Бойер. – Держи меня в курсе.

Она выглядит разочарованной, но не спорит:

– Да, конечно. Обращайся.

По дороге в гостиницу Джон спрашивает:

– Бойер тебе не нравится?

Не то чтобы он не знал, в чем причина скверного настроения Нила. Тот притих на пассажирском сидении, и мина у него настолько кислая, что это начинает угнетать.

– Она и не должна мне нравиться. Она должна делать свою работу.

– Просто я подумал, что она должна понравиться тебе: она же практически ты, только в юбке.

– О, то есть она в твоем вкусе.

– Почти. Юбка все портит.

Нил усмехается.

– Извини, не могу ничего с собой поделать. Она еще так на тебя смотрела…

– Как?

– Как я, наверное.

– Не думаю, я бы заметил, – смеется Джон. – Когда ты на меня смотришь, на мне штаны дымятся.

– Ну, может, это из-за того, что это я смотрю. А не из-за того, как именно.

– Думаю, так и есть.

Едва за ними закрывается дверь номера, Нил прижимает его к стене грудью, целует в шею и прижимается к его заднице бедрами.

– Ну как, сейчас штаны горят?

– Пока непонятно, – выдыхает Джон.

Нил кусает его за мочку уха и тащит в спальню. Джон берется за пуговицы рубашки, но Нил отталкивает его руки:

– Я сам. Расслабься и получай удовольствие.

И Джон расслабляется. Нил укладывает его на кровать, раздевает медленно, целует каждый оголенный сантиметр его тела, раздевается сам, быстро и неэлегантно. Джон переворачивается на живот и оттопыривает задницу, как нравится Нилу. Нил вылизывает и растягивает его до тех пор, пока Джон едва не теряет волю к жизни, и тогда переворачивает его на спину и, наконец, входит в него.

– Пожалуйста, – шепчет он беззвучно, и целует глубоко, отчаянно.

Джон знает, о чем просит Нил. Пожалуйста, люби меня. Пожалуйста, будь рядом. Пожалуйста, всегда выбирай меня. Нил никогда не скажет все это вслух. Но ему и не нужно. Джон и сам все знает, поэтому отвечает:

– Всегда.

Нил кончает первым, с коротким выдохом сжимая руку Джона. Толком не переведя дыхание, он сползает вниз, берет в рот член Джона и доводит его до оргазма. Только после этого он немного расслабляется: ложится на бок и прижимается лбом к бедру Джона, Джон запускает пальцы в его волосы.

– Хочешь горячую ванну? Массаж? – спрашивает Нил через несколько минут.

– Цветы мне не купишь?

Нил приподнимает голову и внимательно смотрит на него в полумраке.

– Ты хочешь цветы?

Джон не выдерживает и смеется, тянет Нила к себе, обнимает и прижимает его голову к своей груди.

– Помнишь, как ты мне угрожал в приступе ревности? Мне больше нравится, когда ты начинаешь изо всех сил доказывать, что я могу даже не мечтать найти кого-то лучше тебя.

– Ну, я перерос деструктивную ревность и перевел ее в созидательное русло. Работаю над собой, да.

– Ты же знаешь, что тебе необязательно что-то доказывать? Мне, конечно, нравится. Но когда ты ничего не доказываешь, я все равно знаю, что ты лучше всех.

– Я знаю, – Нил целует по одному его пальцы и переплетает их со своими. – Но мне нравится процесс доказательства. И как ты улыбаешься.

– Ладно, – заключает Джон. – Кстати, горячая ванна – это хорошая идея.

Небольшой пожар в лаборатории они все-таки устраивают. Волкову алгоритм передает Бойер. Они уезжают, не прощаясь с ней.

В самолете Джон решает заговорить о будущем, пока тема ревности еще свежа, чтобы не вспоминать об этом еще раз.

– Во время этой операции… Когда мы только познакомились. Когда ты познакомишься со мной молодым.

– Да? – Нил смотрит на него вопросительно.

– Нам помогала женщина. Ее зовут Кэтрин.

– О нет, – Нил смущенно улыбается и отводит глаза. – Я тебя и к ней ревновал? Даже неудобно, ты меня не знал даже…

– Не особенно. Тогда я так вообще не думал. Я очень много делал, чтобы ее защитить. Она не плохой человек, но оказалась в плохой ситуации. Я эту ситуацию сделал еще хуже. Для меня было важно ей помочь. Сейчас думаю, что со стороны это могло выглядеть немного иначе. Я решил рассказать, потому что я тогда еще ничего не знал о нас с тобой. И поэтому не догадаюсь тебе напомнить, что нет причин для ревности. Просто помни сам, ладно?

– Ты же знаешь, что я не позволяю личному мешать работе? Я ревнивец, а не придурок.

– Я не поэтому тебе рассказываю. После той операции мы больше не увидимся.

Нил прикусывает губу. Джон чувствует, как привычно сжимается горло, и требуется усилие, чтобы сделать следующий вдох.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, хоть на секунду сомневаясь в том, что никто и никогда не значил для меня больше, чем ты.

– А я не сомневаюсь, уже давно, – ласково улыбается Нил. – Это раньше я ревновал всерьез. Сейчас это такая забавная штука, которая мне напоминает, что важнее тебя тоже никого нет, и я не должен тебе позволять об этом забыть.

– Хорошо, – кивает Джон. – Хорошо. Мне важно чтобы ты не сомневался.

У Джона есть план. Через год с небольшим он попрощается с Нилом и отправит его в украинскую оперу с инструкциями спасти его там и сразу же отправиться в Мумбаи, чтобы ждать. Сам он должен отправиться подчищать хвосты. Он занимался этим еще тогда, до того, как развернулся во времени. В тот момент ему казалось, что дело сделано. Теперь он понимает, что тогда просто слишком мало знал. Зато теперь он точно знает более чем достаточно. Список вырос, и теперь он должен разобраться со всеми, кого не уберет его более молодая версия. После этого останется один, самый главный хвост, человек который знает больше всех – он сам. По его подсчетам, он сможет с чувством выполненного долга пустить себе пулю в голову через неделю после взрыва в Стальске.

Как ни странно, за все время, ему ни разу в голову не приходит мысль, что он может умереть раньше, чем сам примет такое решение.

Они где-то в юго-восточной Азии, проводят целую военную операцию по изъятию инвертированных обломков. Местные пока не поняли, что это за предметы со странными свойствами, и что с ними дальше делать. Джон думает, что так это и должно оставаться. Это не первая подобная операция, опыта у них хватает. Но как бы ты все не спланировал, как точно не просчитал бы каждый свой шаг, всегда есть шанс, что твой подчиненный проворонит ручную гранату, ты встанешь в полный рост, чтобы затащить его обратно в укрытие и схлопочешь осколок в шею.

– Вот херня же, – рычит Нил. – Спасибо.

Джон хватает его за руку, другой пытаясь зажать рану. Нил оборачивается на него, и только тогда замечает кровь. Слишком много крови.

– Нет, нет, нет… – шепчет он.

– Я этого не планировал, – хрипит Джон умирая.

Нил что-то кричит, но Джон уже не понимает, что именно.

Он открывает глаза. Вокруг медицинское оборудование. Он пытается повернуть голову, но морщится от боли в шее. В поле зрения возникает бледный взъерошенный Нил.

– Опять я не умер, – говорит Джон, и сам еле слышит свой голос.

– Я тебе умру, скотина безответственная! – Нил кричит на него шепотом.

– Что случилось?

– Осколком задело яремную вену. Я зажимал ее пальцами. Пальцами, твою мать. Я думал, что ты умер.

– Не умер же. Я тебя спас вообще-то, мог бы хоть спасибо сказать.

Но Нил еще не закончил:

– Год. У меня еще год. Если ты испортишь его, отдав концы, я… – он замолкает.

– Боже, что ты сделаешь? Прострелишь мне колено? – Джон закатывает глаза, но когда смотрит на Нила, у того в глазах стоят слезы, и он осекается. – Нил.

– Ты мне обещал, что умру я.

– Я думаю, обещал – это не совсем верное слово.

– Пошел ты, филолог-самоучка. Будешь меня правильным словам учить. Ты мне сам сказал, что отпустишь меня умирать второй раз. Знаешь, что это подразумевает? Что ты не истечешь кровью у меня на руках! Я на это не подписывался!

– Нил, – Джон тяжело вздыхает. – Я не истек.

– Я знаю, – Нил весь как-то сдувается и опускается на стул, стоящий тут же, рядом с койкой Джона. – Я никогда не думал, что ты можешь умереть раньше, чем я.

– Я и сам не думал, – признается Джон.

– Правда. Не знаю, как ты собираешься проводить меня на тот свет. Но я тебя никуда тебя провожать не планировал. Так что будь добр, живи долго.

– Все что произойдет – произойдет, ты же знаешь. Если так будет надо… Мы мир спасаем, вообще-то.

– Мир спасаешь ты, помнишь? Я просто иду, куда скажешь. Не уверен, что у меня будет воля вообще куда-то идти, если тебя не будет. Так что давай спасем этот твой мир, и ты будешь жить в нем еще очень долго. И, может, иногда меня будешь вспоминать.

Джону грустно думать о том, что вспоминать Нила будет некому. Он решает, что не обо всех его планах Нилу нужно знать.

– Я постараюсь, – обещает он.

Последнее дело, которое они проворачивают вместе – банальное и простое. По просьбе Прии они выкрадывают документы в здании, принадлежащем ее бывшему бизнес-партнеру, которые он угрожает передать британской разведке. Выкрасть их нужно еще и потому, что они скомпрометируют Махира, а жертвовать им нельзя. Последнего Нил пока не знает.

Они устраивают перестрелку с охраной, Нил умудряется даже в кулачный бой с кем-то ввязаться. Но все оканчивается благополучно. Джон быстро целует его, когда они оказываются в машине, поцелуй – с металлическим привкусом крови: видимо в той драке Нил знатно получил по зубам. Они несутся в БМВ по идеальному немецкому автобану. Нил за рулем. Разрумянившийся, все еще под действием адреналина, счастливый. Именно этот образ врезается в память Джона. Всю его оставшуюся недолгую жизнь, уже после расставания, он будет вспоминать Нила именно таким.

– Я… – Джон останавливается в дверях их спальни.

Уже поздно, наверное, за полночь. Нил читает, лежа в кровати.

– Хм?

– Я получил информацию о последней части алгоритма, – сообщает Джон, продолжая стоять. Они оба знают, что это значит.

– Хорошо, – кивает Нил. Он протягивает руки навстречу, и Джон, наконец, сдвигается с места. Он падает в протянутые руки Нила и тот прижимает его к себе. – Когда?

– Четырнадцатого ты должен быть в Киеве.

– Неделя, – его голос дрожит. – Мы можем уехать?

– Куда?

– В Новую Зеландию.

– Почему туда?

Нил пожимает плечами:

– Я был много где. А там – ни разу. Всегда хотел. И ты говорил, что никак не будешь участвовать в этой операции. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты на какое-то время остался там, пока все не закончится. Не знаю, просто хочу, чтобы ты был подальше от этого всего.

– Хорошо. Новая Зеландия так Новая Зеландия. Побуду там, – врет Джон. Он может сказать вообще все, что Нил хочет услышать. Узнать, что это ложь, у него шанса не будет.

В Новой Зеландии они, по выражению Нила, притворяются нормальными: спят до обеда, гуляют по пляжу, любуются закатами, Нил покупает проклятый брелок с оранжевым шнурком в сувенирной лавке. Единственное отличие от любой другой влюбленной парочки на отдыхе – разговоры, которые они ведут о задании Нила.

– В чем именно заключается моя задача?

– Ты узнаешь. В Мумбаи с тобой свяжутся. Дальше – просто подстраивайся под события. Я буду не слишком быстро вникать во многие вещи. Мне понадобится помощь. Используй все свои безумные идеи. Они там пригодятся.

– Как много мне можно раскрывать тебе?

– Без крайней необходимости – вообще ничего. Привлекать других агентов и оперативную группу – тоже только в исключительных случаях.

– Каким ты будешь?

– Узнаваемым, наверное. Точно упрямым.

– О, вот это, и правда, узнаваемо.

– Тебе, возможно, будет тяжело делать вид, что ты меня не знаешь. Мне было тяжело. Но так нужно.

– Да, я думал об этом. Самым паршивым, пожалуй, будет провести последние дни, претворяясь, что я тебе никто.

– Я очень быстро перестану считать, что ты мне никто. Ты это, наверное, заметишь.

Джон прощается с Нилом в аэропорту. Они стоят, обнимая друг друга, и ждут объявления о посадке на рейс Нила.

– Я всегда знал, что это произойдет, – говорит Джон. – Никогда не представлял, что буду чувствовать в этот момент.

У него больше нет сил плакать. Все слезы он выплакал за прошедшую неделю, прячась в туалете. Нил тактично делал вид, что ничего не замечает, наверное, знал, что Джону будет неприятно, что его слабость заметили. Сам он, кажется, бодр и весел, будто и не собирается снова уйти, чтобы умереть.

– Я не знаю, что ты чувствуешь. И не хотел бы быть на твоем месте, чтобы узнать. Только… Помнишь, что я просил тебя не испытывать чувство вины? Не испытывай. И слишком сильно не горюй. Мне будет легче, если я буду знать, что ты без меня справишься. Справишься же?

– Справлюсь, – врет Джон.

– Люблю тебя, – шепчет Нил ему на ухо. Джон знает, хоть и слышит это второй раз в жизни. – Пожалуйста, не отвечай, я сам знаю, что ты тоже.

Звучит объявление о посадке. Нил целует его, еще раз крепко обнимает.

– До встречи в Мумбаи, – говорит Джон.

– Прощай, – отвечает Нил. И идет к выходу на посадку. Он оборачивается, как тогда, улыбается своей самой яркой улыбкой, салютует на прощание и уходит из жизни Джона. На этот раз – навсегда.

– Для меня, я думаю, это конец прекрасной дружбы, – говорит Нил.

– Для меня это только начало, – заканчивает за него Джон, из последних сил пытаясь сдержать слезы.

Рассвет следующего дня Джон встречает в самолете. Горе ощущается тяжелой тупой болью во всем лице и тугим обручем, давящим на грудь. Он знал Нила чуть больше месяца. Нил пил водку с тоником, часто улыбался, знал, что делать, даже когда казалось, что ничего вокруг не имеет смысла и не подчиняется логике, фонтанировал безумными идеями, которые, как ни странно, работали. Он смотрел на Джона так, будто знал о нем все и все равно думал, что Джон стоит того, чтобы раз за разом спасать его.

Джон знал его чуть больше месяца. Он отчаянно желает каждой минуты, которую жизнь позволит ему знать Нила. Он готов ждать столько, сколько потребуется.


End file.
